More than a Friend
by True Essence
Summary: Romione OneShot. Ron has just been poisoned but now he's recovering in the hospital wing. "Well I happen to be…" Merlin… my heart stopped from its quick beating once I realized what I was to him "… h-his friend."


Author's Note: This is my second official story posted here, I think it's okay. Once again this doesn't have a Beta Reader but I just had the idea while watching Half Blood Prince. I love Hermione, she's my favorite character and I play her character on my Harry Potter site so I felt that I could channel her well. I may have missed a bit of the mark here since I don't write first person on the site, it's all third person but ya know, things will get better as I continue to write fanfictions. Please read and review.

I don't own the characters mentioned here, they are property of JK Rowling and her awesome universe.

This scene can be found on youtube as well, not everything is scene by scene or word by word. I put my own spin on it. I hope that you enjoy

* * *

**More than a Friend**

I stared down to his face; I was sitting here for quite some time refusing to move from my position, I didn't want to leave him because what if something else happened to him? Well of course Madame Pomfrey was here and would be attending to him because I would have to leave eventually but I didn't want to risk it. He had been poisoned because of Slughorn's wine, according to Harry it had been a rather traumatic moment for all three of them. I glanced up to the face of his younger sister Ginny, she gave me a worried, sad smile almost coaxing me to do the same but I couldn't, not until he woke up and said something that would make me either laugh or roll my eyes. Whichever one would suffice.

"He'll be alright Hermione" I heard my best friend say, I didn't look up because even though Harry had been there, even though he saved him and was going to try to appear calm, he was worried. It was laced through his voice.

"I'll believe that when he wakes up" I muttered wanting to take his pale fingers in mine but I forced myself to keep the boundary and remain over here. Eventually I heard multiple pairs of footsteps; I lifted my head and brushed a stray lock of dark brown curl from my face. It was Headmaster Dumbledore accompanied by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn, Dumbledore walked a bit closer to Ron's bed before looking back to Slughon, I watched and listened with interest.

"Quick thinking on your part Harry, using a bezoar, you must be very proud of your student Horace"

My chocolate eyes glanced to Harry who caught my eye and shrugged lightly returning his own green eyes to the group of adults before him. Slughorn looked miffed by the entire situation and just nodded his head incoherent babblings escaping his aged lips

"O-oh y-yes"

"I agree, Potter's actions were heroic but the question is why were they necessary"

"Indeed, this appears to be a gift Horace, do you remember who gave it to you?"

The older man moved over to Slughorn's bottle and began to inspect it before handing it over to Snape who took his turn as well, feeling Ron stir against the bed, I quickly turned my attention back to him that I hardly caught the rest of the conversation but I did hear him mention poison. They continued to converse, apparently the bottle was a gift to Slughorn but he intended to pass it along to Dumbledore as a gift? My eyebrows shot up and Harry's eyes were wide as he looked to me, my mind was working miles per second. What was going on? First Katie Bell with that necklace and now this? Was someone trying to make their way into Hogwarts? Was someone trying to harm Dumbledore? The necklace was intended for Dumbledore as was the poisoned wine… this is very… interesting. If Voldemort is behind it then how is he doing it?

"Where is he? Where is my Won-Won?" Bloody hell. Really? Not now. I sighed and turned my head slightly to the side when she came into view, her voice was shrill, annoying and I had no need in hearing it. "Has he been asking for me?"

"…"

"What is she doing here?"

Is she serious? I furrowed my brow and turned back to her trying to remain calm but the look on her face made me grow slightly angry. So I stood slowly to my feet opening my mouth to speak. I have been dealing with her and Ron being together for quite some time and I could never seem to force myself to move on, to get over it and not think of him. It was hard. I knew how much I liked him but I… I never got the chance to be honest with him before she came up and snatched him right from under my nose. I have to listen to her breathless conversations with Parvati at night considering how they both were my roommates. Imagine my torture. "I might ask you the same question!" I felt Ginny's brown eyes on me but I ignored her, I was upset.

She gasped "I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"Well I happen to be…" Merlin… my heart stopped from its quick beating once I realized what I was to him "… h-his friend."

"Don't make me laugh, you haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting."

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo" I couldn't stop myself from saying it; I usually am able to keep my temper. Well… in a manner of speaking. I may be focused on my school work and I may spend a lot of time reading, studying and doing homework, especially lately but when someone pinches my nerves… it's hard to return from the bothered state you could easily fall into. I am just as human as the next person. "And for the record, I've always found him interesting!" My words came out quicker than I wanted them too.

"Nnngggggg"

"Ah, see… he senses my presence" Lavender moved towards Ginny's spot, the redhead quickly stood from her seat and took a few steps back until she was standing next to Harry. She began chewing on her bottom lip looking to me as if anticipating my next move. What could I possibly do? Clearly I'm not supposed to be here, it's supposed to the blonde who seemed to force her way between our… what I thought was strong, friendship. Lavender sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand in hers and began whispering what were likely lovey dovey phrases into his ear. I couldn't take it so I turned my head for a moment, refusing to allow any sort of tears or signs of weakness to come so I left. "Don't worry Won-Won… I'm here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't sit there and watch them cuddle and make faces at each other, well more like Lavender making faces at him; he was still unconscious or sleeping in the least. I, Hermione Granger, refused to sit and watch it anymore than I have too. What did I do wrong? Was I wrong in waiting too long? Was I wrong in not saying something sooner? I suppose that I didn't really think about my feelings for him until fourth year, it was odd how I started to look at him different, Ron and I never shared the same sort of friendship that I shared with Harry. The Boy Who Lived was like my brother, he had always been that way in my mind, nothing more and nothing less but Ronald Weasley… he was something more. In the beginning he was like the itch that you could never reach, someone who always irritated me and whom always got under my skin, not in the same way that Malfoy did but in a sort of endearing way. Unless he was taking jabs at Crookshanks again, then it was no longer cute.

I stood in the corridors that led to the Hospital Wing, I didn't want to completely leave just yet but I wouldn't go back in. Not while she's still in there. Bloody hell, perhaps I was being a bit petty. Even I am allowed those moments. Leaning against the wall, I took a lock of my hair and twirled it around my finger, I didn't do that often, and it was just something that I do sometimes to give my restless fingers something to do. Against my will, my mind travelled to the past, to when we first met. It made me smile now but at the time Ronald was just an annoying fly who always talked about me like I was never there until we became friends after Halloween.

"Hermione?"

I looked towards the double oak doors as green eyes came towards me, those eyes were surrounded by raven black hair and I gave him a small smile

"Is he still alright?" he nodded "Brilliant"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am"

"Hermione… you left with what I could have sworn were tears in your eyes." I shook my head unmoving as he joined me leaning against the wall, he let out a sigh and I briefly was taken over by the memory of Harry holding me as I cried. Lavender had just threw her arms around their friend's neck and just kissed him and to my chagrin, he returned the kiss. Harry followed me when I left and allowed me to cry on his shoulder, after I had my yellow canaries attack Ron when he and Lavender managed to make their way into the classroom I hid in.

"I wasn't crying, I am not crying even now."

"No, maybe not but you're hurt. I know it's hard to see that"

"Harry… there's nothing that I can do about it. He chose her; I'm just not going to be that friend who is always there when his girlfriend is. I'll always be here for him but not… as I used to be."

I lowered my head at my confession, my long dark curls falling around my face like a curtain, suddenly I felt fingers lacing with mine. Glancing down, I noticed he joined his hand with mine, squeezing it. Not saying a word, Harry just said enough. He'd always be here for me.

"Miss. Granger?" Looking up, I saw Madame Pomfrey walking towards us, I pushed away from the wall and both Harry and I were standing to attention quicker than Peeves could start a riot for creating a swamp in a corridor.

"Is he alright?" I asked my heart beginning to pound painfully in my chest, did something happen while I left out? My eyes were wide as I waited to hear the worst

"Yes, he's alright but I think you should return inside, you are welcome to as well Mr. Potter" with that she turned and left.

I glanced to Harry wondering if I should go and he shrugged heading in before I did. I stood there watching the door as it slowly began to close, taking a deep breath I quickly moved to grab the door making my way over to the large group of people. Apparently the adults were still conversing over the incident, Slughorn still looked a bit distraught about the ordeal but my eyes were not on them, they were on the girl standing at Ron's side, her head was lowered, both of her two braids were hanging down her back and her hands were curled into fists. What happened here? I slowed to a stop behind Lavender

"What's going on?" I asked trying to keep my voice low, and then I heard a sniffle. Was she crying? I moved forward slowly "Lavender?"

I was slightly surprised when she turned around, her eyes were filled with tears, and she sniffled once more, her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at me. "Do you always have to win Granger?" With that she covered her face, tears freely streaming down her cheeks as she dashed between Snape and Slughorn out of the Hospital Wing. I was utterly confused, what just happened here? I looked to Ginny who looked a bit amused

"Her-my-knee" What was that? "Her-my-knee" I tensed hearing something that sounded very similar to my name. I turned looking to Ron, his face looked pained and his left hand was curled tightly around the white bed sheets, his knuckles were white. I moved closer leaning down

"Ron?"

"Her-my-own-knee"

I let out a silent gasp, my eyes widened and I took a step back. He said my name, he was calling me, that was why Lavender looked so hurt and put out, she was trying to console him and he was asking for me, I could feel my heart beat quickly but out of… excitement. Smiling, I sat down gently beside him and uncurled his hand from the sheets taking it in my hand; I heard a content sigh escape his lips

"I'm here Ron" I whispered out squeezing his hand. I glanced over to Harry and Ginny who were following behind the adults who were now filing out, Dumbledore said something about him being in good hands and I could feel my cheeks grow hot but he was right. If I do say so myself. Catching Harry's eyes he smirked and I smiled "Shut up."

Turning all of my attention back to Ron, I watched him; he held a cute smile on his face. It wasn't there earlier and when Lavender came his expression hadn't changed, was it because of my presence? I really thought that I was only his friend but maybe… perhaps… I'm more than a friend.


End file.
